Alchemists Guild of Zundrbar
((WIP)) The Alchemists Guild of Zundrbar is a recently formed guild, founded in +1600, after a one hundred year divide in the Engineering Guild was present, between the more mechanics based engineers, and the more chemically and scientific focused Alchemists and Physicists (scientists). The Alchemists Guild of Zundrbar was first headed by the third youngest brother of Sven Sootbeard, and the youngest son of Sven's father, by the name of Arndir. Arndir Sootbeard was always interested in chemicals, and started the Alchemists Guild after a private meeting with the guildmaster. Many consider that the formation of the Alchemists Guild was heavily influenced by the fact that his older brother was the Prince of Zundrbar, however these are just conspiracies, usually made up by other historians, who have been taught the history of Zundrbar, and fail to realize that the Sootbeards had relatively little power as Prince, without the support of the people. The Alchemists Guild was merged back with the Engineering Guild during the Battle of Zundrbar and the Dark Times that followed (+1800 to +1950), and received autonomy with the return of Thorgrim Sootbeard- the nephew of Ghlafferge Sootbeard, and son of Brahdic Sootbeard, former guildmaster of the Engineering Guild before his MIA report and subsequent death in the Northmountain Province. The Schism among the Engineers/Scientists (+1400 to +1550) Underground Engineering Organizations started to take root in the westernmost province of Baden, due to its distance from the headquarters of the Church. Several groups of engineers came together and formed an organization known as, "The Cult of the Gear." The Cult of the Gear was the precursor to the modern day Engineering Guild and Alchemists Guild. The several groups of engineers also had many alchemists in their ranks, as it was the alchemists who had first created gunpowder, not the engineers (a common misconception). A schism started to form between the mechanics-based culture of the Engineers and the more chemical-based culture of the Alchemists, with the Physicists caught in between. Many engineers viewed the Alchemists as being too, "out of the norm," despite themselves breaking the normal conservative culture of Zundrbar. This was the cause of many confrontations, until the problem was temporarily solved by the creation of two departments- the Engineering Department and the Chemistry Department, which left the Physicists, once more, in between. The Alchemists advocated for a fossil fuel based engineering system, while the Engineers were working towards developing steam power, and some were even focused on perpetual motion (however this method had mainly died out by +1500, and was mainly a dream of underground engineers in +1200 to +1300). The two groups banded together and fought in the Nonconformist Reformation, however the Alchemists and Engineers went back to hating one another, but this time on a far larger scale- with a guild. The Alchemists weren't really taken seriously, but still more seriously than the Physicists (who were believed to be, "Misguided engineers" or "inbred engineers"). Eventually, in +1550, the leader of the Alchemists requested an audience with the Guildmaster of the Engineers, however he was promptly thrown out, and the Alchemists were kicked out of the organization, along with a vast majority of Physicists. The Schism Escalates (+1550 to +1600) Many engineers and other guilds were outraged by this occurrence. Even the Church of the Pantheon claimed that the Engineers Guild was beginning to step over the rights of the Alchemists and Physicists. The Alchemists and Physicists, who were led by Bjorn Flaskbrew, formed a separate organization- the League of Alchemists and Physicists, also known as the League of Science (Hill Dwarvish: Wissenschaaftgruppe). THe Wissenschaaftgruppe worked as one organization until Bjorn's ale was poisoned. The poisoning of his ale caused the alchemists and physicists to attempt a second Nonconformist Reformation, which would be known as the Revolution of the Flask. However, in one of the few times in history- Valgrinn Sootbeard acted, accompanied by Sven Sootbeard personally in an attempt to break up the conflict in +1560. The Engineers Guild leader agreed to let the Alchemists have their own guild, however the Alchemists demanded that the Engineers let the Alchemists rejoin, and for a fossil fuel system to be utilized. The Alchemists Guildmaster was taken into custody and tried after attempting to kill Valgrinn Sootbeard in the Hall of Gears- the council meeting room of the Engineering Guild area. This was the younger brother of Bjorn- Arngeir Flaskbrew. Arngeir was later convicted, and sentenced to death. His execution was executed by Valgrinn Sootbeard, during the Moot of +1560. Following this execution, the Alchemists and Physicists retained relative autonomy, however Arngeir's son- Vorinn, continued to push for an Alchemists Guild, which included numerous protests in Zundrbar. The protests grew larger and larger until +1599, when a citizen of Zundrbar was killed when their home was invaded by protestors, as they were a known clan of engineers. When the citizen was killed, Sven Sootbeard raised the elite guard of the Mountaineers- the Longbeards, and quelled the protests, and demanded that the problem be solved. The Alchemist guildmaster and his colleagues, and the Engineers guildmaster and his colleagues were locked in a room with Prince Ghlafferge Sootbeard and Mountaineer-Captain Valgrinn Sootbeard overnight in the neutral House of the Prince until a solution was created. The house was guarded by the Longbeards, who were determined to get a decision done, as the Longbeards were at the same time, quelling an attack by a necromancer, during the Bone Campaign. Independence Granted (+1600) Finally, the Alchemists Guild was formed. The Engineers were forced to pay one thousand Hill Dollars to the Alchemists Guild, and the Alchemists Guild were forced to hand over their mechanical physicists. Sven Sootbeard and the Engineers Guild were firmly against using fossil fuels, and thus their proposition for the creation of an internal combustion engine was shot down. The line of Flaskbrew was ended in leadership of the Alchemists Guild, and a new guildmaster was selected- the third son of Sven's father- Magnar, who went by the name- Arndir. Arndir was known for his close ties to the Prince, however his diplomatic nature and neutral attitude matched that of Sven, and thus the two rarely communicated about possible operations. Arndir switched the focus of the Alchemists Guild from engineering and towards work with chemicals. The Physics department began investigating the physics of the area around them. A group of alchemists would splinter off in the guild and form a separate department of the guild- known as the Department of Biologists and Bioengineers, who would study life and technology applicable to life forms (e.g. prosthetic limbs). Early Years (+1600 to +1650) Overstepping of Boundaries (+1650 to +1660) Chemical Protests (+1660 to +1665) Inspection (+1665) Chemical War (+1665) Re-organization, punishment (+1665 to +1670) Period of Chemical Cooperation (+1670 to +1800) Battle of Zundrbar (+1800) Dark Times (+1800 to +1950) Lighter Days and Refounding (+1950) Advancement Period (+1950 to +2000) The Murder of Hagran Flaskbrew (+2000) Solving of the Murder of Hagran Flaskbrew (+2000) Coronation of Thorgrim Sootbeard as Guildmaster (+2000) Present Day (+2000) Current Projects/Operations Funding Benefit to the Economy of Zundrbar Partnership with the Engineering Guild Write the second section of your page here. Category:Business Organizations Category:Alchemy Category:Engineering Category:Zundrbar Category:Alchemical Organizations Category:Zundrbar Organizations